Russian Zero
by Astarael Darkrah Black
Summary: When Louis summons Russia just before the Russian Revolution she is in for a large surprise.  This is the script for my upcoming doujinshi by the same title.  Please give advise on the plot and dialog. Technically AU for Hetalia.


Edit 7/17/2011

AN This is technically AU but since I am making no money, am Female and American and I don't own Hetalia I don't care. If you enjoy this great! If not neither you or I am making money off of you reading this so have a nice day.

Russian Zero

Louise is doing the summoning ritual when instead of an explosion there is a large circle which appears on the ground

Russia rises up from the circle in his imperial uniform

Standing on the circle Russia asks where he is in Russian

Louise asks if she can try again with Russia staring at her

Russia smiles "Ah you speak French."

Louise steps back at his smile "W-w-wh-what's French"

The teacher buts in "Finish the ritual Louise"

Louise steps over to Ivan and says "Pentagon of the Five Elemental Powers Grant your Blessings upon this Creature and Bind it as My Familiar."

She reaches up to grab Russia's scarf

Russia's eyes widen

Louise attempts to pull Ivan down to her level "This is a once in a life time opportunity for a commoner like you"

Russia narrows his eyes "Commoner... I am a **Nation!"**

**Louise jumps up and kisses him.**

**Russia wraps his arms around her waist so that she doesn't fall down.**

**Louis draws back and hits Ivan's arm "Put me down!"**

**He lowers her to the ground "Now why did you kiss me little girl?"**

**Louise points at him "That was my first kiss you dog... and its not like I wanted to kiss you anyway!"**

**Russia glares at Louise**

**In the background some one speaks. "Amazing... "Louise the Zero" actually made a contract!"**

**She smirks turning her back on Russia "I can at least do this much! Don't take me for an idiot!"**

**Russia puts his hand on Louise's head and leans down to her level. "A contract... Human?"**

**Louise looks up at Russia as his hand begins to glow and heat up on top of her head.**

**Russia's hand moves to the side of Louise's face. "And what is this... Human."**

**Louise gets angry.**

**Slapping his hand away from her face. "My Name is Louise title! Not Human, and those are runes. They are inscribed to mark you as a familiar."**

**It begins to snow and Russia smirks "The runes are hot... Human"**

**As Professor Colbert takes Ivan's hand some one in the back ground says. "What! Why is it snowing in the middle of the summer?"**

**Professor Colbert removes Ivan's burned glove. "Well done! Your "Servant's Contract" is now bound. A very precise contract has been formed. ...In saying that, I must say those are some very unique runes..."**

**Perspective change "And with that, the Ritual is now complete. You may all return to your dormitories." Some one says "Hi(heart symbol)"**

**Russia turns his back on the voice ignoring the flying people. "We need to speak of this contract human. Where is your dormitory?"**

**Wordlessly Louise points at a castle on the horizon.**

**Russia picks her up ignoring the extremely busty girl who is trying to get their attention.**

**The snow picks up around Russia**

**The busty girl is surprised when that they are gone when the snow clears.**

**Russia and Louise appear in her room**

**Russia puts her down Louise "How did you do that?"**

**Russia sits down on a small ornate chair "I told you human. I am a nation... The physical personification of the spirit of the Nation of Russia."**

**Louise shivers "Sure that makes sense but why is it so cold in here?"**

**Russia smiles creepily at her. "It is very cold in my home... I would like to live in a place with lots of sunflowers one day."**

**Louise looks scared "Yes of course."**

**Louise sighs as she walks across the room. "I need to call some servants to get a bed and another chair for you."**

**Russia looks around the room**

**Scene shifts to a pile of straw in the corner of the room. "What were you expecting... a horse?"**

**Louise tugs on a cord. "No but I was expecting some kind of animal. Hopefully a dragon or a gryphon but an actual spirit is good too since I got you."**

**Russia smiles as a servant walks in.**


End file.
